Slaxl: My Bloody Valentine
by Rocker-Wannabe-Writer
Summary: A battle of insanity and love when Slash's wife is murdered in front of him by a killer who is never caught and turns to Axl for help. Or rather, vengeance.


_**Not about Valentine's Day! It's a song by 'Good Charlotte' and I was listening to that song when I wrote this little short story. I kind of suck at yaoi so please forgive the crappiness...Um...has a bit of violence in it. No blood that I remember writing so you're good those who hate**____**blood**__._

_He slowly crept up on Perla Hudson. She paid little attention to him for she didn't notice. She thought for sure it was only her husband. Slash had been acting weird for a month now. Just yesterday he sent Cash and London to go spend the weekend with their Uncle Steven. Perla didn't know why. Slash had claimed it was to prepare Steven for hanging around children but Perla had spoken to Carolina and she said she wasn't pregnant..._

_Her eyes widened. She dropped her cell phone. She had been in the middle of texting Carolina when she felt the knife enter her back. She gave a soft gasp as she fell to the floor. The lights in her eyes began to grow dim. Before everything went black she saw an all too familiar glimpse of a top hat._

_"No," she whispered as a knife was driven into her chest. Pain enveloped her and the lights went out forever._

_**One Week Later...**_

**Perla Hudson Found Murdered in Her Home**

Axl felt sorry for Slash. He really did. Duff had called him this morning, informing him of Perla's murder. Duff had learned from Steven and the blonde drummer comforted the Hudson kids.

"'It was weird, according to Steven,'" Duff had said. "'Slash was unusually calm about the murder of his wife.'"

Axl shrugged his shoulders and folded the newspaper carefully. Axl lived in New York now, having moved just a couple years back.

"Do you think they found the killer?" DJ Ashba asked. Again, Axl shrugged.

"I dunno. Duff said Steven couldn't get Slash to talk, he seemed too shaken. Imagine finding a crazy guy who just murdered your wife...if either one of us were married that is." DJ made a face. Axl rolled his eyes. "I said imagine."

"I know. I _would_ be married but..." Axl knew perfectly well why DJ trailed off. The younger had once asked Axl about his opinion on gay marriage. Though DJ didn't directly ask it Axl knew what he was hinting at. But Axl had, rather gently, explained to DJ that he, Axl Rose, was possibly the worst person to ever be married to. DJ had fallen silent then and the two haven't spoken of it since.

"I wouldn't be too worried Darren," Axl said softly, noticing DJ's worry. "I doubt that killer will go anywhere near us." Axl didn't know of course that the killer indeed was heading to his home now. A couple hours went by. Axl and DJ did a bunch of random things like spray Axl's cats with Monster in water guns (The cats did _not_ appreciate that.) or prank calling Slash (They didn't get an answer though.)

"I'm going to take a shower," DJ announced, stretching.

"Whatever," Axl answered idly as he stroked Whiskey's head. DJ gave the cat a quick pet before disappearing into the room. For a few minutes the sound of Whiskey purring was the only audible noise in the room. Then the shower started up. Axl heard DJ hum and grinned slightly to himself.

_Ding-dong_. Axl groaned softly. He gently eased Whiskey off his chest and sat up. The doorbell rang again.

"Fucking hold on a minute," Axl grumbled, standing with a sigh. He casually scrolled over to the front door, briefly wondering who it was. _Can't be Beta, she's got a key. Probably one of the guys just checking in on DJ and I._ Axl smiled at that thought, then opened the door.

"Hello Bill," Slash said with a warm, loving smile. Axl stared wildly at him. Slash blinked, obviously hurt. "What, I don't a hello? Or," His smiled became twisted. "A hello kiss?" Axl blushed faintly. He took a step back as Slash advanced into his house. Slash politely closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house Saul?" Axl angrily demanded. Slash laughed. Axl didn't like this laugh. "And why are you laughing? The woman of your life is dead! You shouldn-"

"Oh shut up," Slash's words crashed against Axl's voice. Axl stopped and stared. Slash was smiling. "Axl, don't you understand?"

"Yeah I understand that when you die-" Slash grabbed Axl's wrists. Axl felt the color drain from his face.

"Axl, I love you," Slash said seriously. "I always have. But you hurt me Rose." Slash's voice turned cold. "You know what you did." Axl realized a little too late that Slash was pinning him against the wall. "But, that's ok. I forgive you." Before Axl could answer Slash's lips crashed against his own. Axl let out a whine of pain but Slash ignored it purposely.

In the shower DJ had heard the doorbell. He had heard Axl and Slash's voices. He had just stepped out of the shower when he heard Axl's whine. Without hesitated DJ pulled his clothes on. He ran out of the bathroom, grabbing the first thing he could,which was Axl's cane.

Slash didn't hear DJ's silent footsteps. He smirked at Axl, who struggled violently against him.

"Shh, Axl baby, calm down. You'll be enjoying this. I know you will," he murmured against Axl's neck. He got a growl in response. Slash chuckled softly and dipped his head lower. Suddenly the world was flashing and the next thing Slash knew he was on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. Ashba was standing over him, Axl's cane raised above his head.

"Darren?" Slash said blankly. His head was spinning and thumping. "DJ Ashba? What are you doing here...?" The curly haired guitarist looked from DJ to Axl. Axl was rubbing his wrists when he felt Slash's eyeless gaze on him. The singer gazed at him coldly. At that moment Axl wasn't quiet forgiving. He actually would have forgiven Slash for bothering him but then of course the damned man tried to rape him.

"Why is he here Axl?" Slash demanded. Axl merely flipped his ex lover off. Slash growled and forced himself to stand. He smirked slightly at the flash of fear in DJ's eyes. Slash threw himself at DJ but the younger man brought the cane down again. This time Slash's top hat cushioned most of the blow. Slash laughed maniacally as he tackled the younger man to the ground.

Axl snapped himself back to reality as Slash's fingers curled around Axl's cane and DJ got hit with the cane. Slash raised the cane again but this time it was yanked out of his hand. Slash turned his head, remembering too late that DJ wasn't unconscious yet. DJ worked his arms free from his sides and Slash's knees and he shoved Slash off him. Slash stumbled into Axl who shoved him against the wall and placed his cane vertically across Slash's throat.

"What the fuck man?!" Axl demanded of the panting guitarist. Slash just gave him a drunk like smile. Axl frowned slightly. "You're not drinking again are you?" Slash was slightly startled by Axl's sudden gentleness.

"No! I promised my kids I wouldn't..." Just as Slash grew hopeful Axl's eyes turned hostile again.

"Why the fuck did you try to rape me? And why the hell did you try to kill DJ?!" Slash chuckled.

"I wanted to be with my little rose.~ That's why I got rid of her," This time Axl froze completely. He and DJ stared in shock at Slash. Then they looked at each other. "Yeah, I killed Perla. So what?" Slash asked innocently. When Axl looked back to Slash there was caution in his eyes.

"Ok Slash, DJ is going to leave us alone." Slash wrinkled his nose but of course neither man could see.

"Promise?"

"Of course," Axl lied. He nodded to DJ. DJ hesitated, then quickly walked out the door. He ducked behind a bush and called the police. While Axl, rather soothingly, spoke to Slash, the police arrived. DJ saw the lights of the squad car and went back inside. At once Slash grew angry at the sight of the younger.

Axl had been sitting on his couch, Slash silently leaning on him when DJ burst through the door.

"Hey Axl they're-" DJ froze. Axl wished deeply that DJ had remained outside until the police entered his house. Slash growled deeply.

"I'll get him out Slash," Before he had time to finish Slash had leaped up and threw himself at DJ again. Even as Axl jumped up and ran to DJ he knew he wouldn't make it in time. The world moved slowly. Axl saw the light dance against the knife blade. He watched the knife blade be shoved hard into DJ's chest. DJ's dark blue eyes widened in pain. Axl only had time to yank Slash off of DJ just as the police ran into the house.

"Temporary insanity? That's what you guys call attempted rape now-a-days?" Axl demanded. "_And_ attempted murder?"

"Mister Rose, Mister Hudson witnessed his wife's murder and couldn't do anything about it. He barely escaped with his own life then made the mistake of going after the killer." The police officer said. "But, there is no denying he did try to harm Mister Ashba..." Axl sighed softly as the officer left.

"I just don't believe you Axl," Steven said hesitantly. Axl glared at him.

"Slash just suffered a bit of insanity is all my ass," The ginger growled. Duff and Izzy both silenced the two with Looks.

"What happened happened Ax," Izzy said quietly. "Let's just be glad that you, Slash, and DJ lived," Axl said nothing. He half hoped Slash would die but the other half was pretty numb about DJ...

"Mister Rose, Mister Hudson would like to see you," A pretty young (and cute) looking police officer said. Axl smiled sweetly at her. He followed her into the interrogation room. Slash sat silently in the chair. His hands were cuffed. The officer left for a moment. Axl glared down at Slash.

"You're so fucking-" Slash grinned wickedly and grabbed the front of Axl's shirt.

"I'll be back my little rose!~" Axl paled, then let out a shriek that reached new heights on the sound barrier.

**_The End..?_**


End file.
